This invention relates generally to a household disinfectant bomb and, more particularly, to a rotary and elevation changing disinfectant dispenser.
Insect fogger products are well known for dispensing an insect killing fog within a selected room. Such products include pressurized pesticides that are dispersed from an aerosol can across a room when activated. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, insect fogger products and prior patent proposals do not provide for full or even coverage of a room, do not dispense disinfectant and anti-germicide compositions, and do not provide the user-friendly features that are desired by consumers. Specifically, the existing insect fogger products typically spray a fog in a generally upward direction that does not maximize the potential for the insecticide to reach all portions of the room. This may be because these products utilize a wide angle spray pattern that disperses only a small amount of pesticide in any single direction.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a dispenser that generates a focused spray while both rotating and pivoting to provide even coverage of both high and low points of a room. Further, it would be desirable to have a dispenser that enables a user to activate a selected dispensing cycle and to set a delay before activation begins. In addition, it would be desirable to have a disinfectant dispenser that dispenses antibacterial or anti-germicide chemicals.